Rose & Dimitri Finally
by XoVampireMistressxo
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have been caught all their careful planing have to stay away have been done they have been caught and their relationship is out in the open. See how their relationship goes when their is no drama and everything finally fits between them.
1. Caught

Rose & Dimitri Finally

Got Caught

_*Flash Back* _

_It was a beautiful spring day and I happened to run into Dimitri he told me we needed to talk ever since we had sex. I had fantasy all the time about him. I would replay it again and again in my dreams it always ending the same way. Dimitri and I being caught by Alberta. And be waking up gasping for air who would have known? The sudden noise of the door creaking and the room's quietness, I heard her intake of breath we jolted up covering ourselves with the covers she looked all around the room seeing out clothes all around the room. She then looked at our position and how our arms had been wrapped around each other. Before I could try to say something Dimitri started to get dressed and asked Alberta if he could talk to her she shook her head still in shock. I heard them outside talking Alberta's' voice louder than Dimitri._

"_Belkiov what have you done? You just had sex with your student"_

"_I know how it seems but I love her. She is my life. This isn't breaking the rules she is old enough"_

"_Even so you could lose your job for this if you want to continue your life with Ms. Hathaway you need to tell Headmistress Kirvona."_

"_I have been planning to. Just please don't tell anyone about this until I talk to her"_

"_I won't but if I were you I would tell her soon more like tomorrow and I'd get Ms. Hathaway out of here before the other guardians show up and you end up dead" _

_As always when in a situation like this I don't think about the situation I just think about how bad ass Dimitri is and that no one could kill him before I could finish my though Dimitri walked back in I could tell Alberta wasn't going to come back. Man it's going to be hard to look her in the eye tomorrow. Dimitri walked in fully clothed with his business face I called this Mr. Comrade face. Even though he was Mr. Guardian man right now I could look into his eyes and just tell that he was happy inside. Dimitri always tried to hide his feelings from me. But no matter what his eyes gave him away I always felt special I was the only person who could tell that. Dimitri sat on the bed and just started at me I was scared for a second and then he said _

"_Roza I love you" _

"_I love you too" _

"_You know I love you but we could be in deep trouble "_

"_I know what are we going to do but …. Never mind"_

"_Roza you know you could tell me"_

"_I was asking if you meant what you said" _

"_You heard me didn't you?"_

"_Yeah my ears are stronger than you think I ease drop a lot so listening to you wasn't any different" _

"_Yes I did roza you are 18 now and in the academy rules state that I can date you as long as your 18" _

"_I didn't know that I guess I should have read that big rule book huh? Well that's good when we are going to meet with kirova?"_

"_if I call in time we can talk to her now" _

"_I'm scared. But as long as I have you I think I will be ok" _

_Dimitri and I quickly ran out of the old cottage he had taken me to after the fight I had made Lissa all better and that's when it hit me I forgot all about Lissa. I asked him if Alberta knew how Lissa was feeling and if she was ok. He said she's ok. Once we went to the headmistress office my heart started pounding like crazy. When we sat down I assumed that Headmistress was very well informed about me and Dimitri relationship she didn't look very please but she looked better than the expression she usually had when I was in the office being punished for breaking the rules. She told me that she is ok with it and respects that we had kept it a secret. She doesn't think that I should be punished especially since the relationship between Anna and Vladimir was proven that he was a guardian and that she was a student in the times that kirova has seen happen and every time the guardian trusted kirova so much that she approved of their relationship and didn't care if they made it public. I was so happy Dimitri and I stood up thanked her and left the room thankfully it was the weekend and Dimitri and I were able to hang out so I slept in his dorm. As we did before we got caught Dimitri and I had sex and fell asleep shamelessly in each others arm are bodies so much in sync that I couldn't tell which part ended as me or him As I fell asleep in his arms I knew that dimiri was my soul mate the one I loved and wanted to marry and have kids with. _


	2. Together At Last

i woke up early having a good dream it was so good i woke up i had a beauitful dream about me and dimitri have a little girl her hair dark and curly with bangs she had the combination of his skin but she had my eyes but had her dads chin. she was a happy little girl she didn't like us to leave her by herself we went out to dinner on a nice sunny day and were having a picnic we had a plaid red blanket and sat on it. The lunch was made by dimitri him being the number one chief in the house made it easier to enjoy life. i laid on dimitri and watched our little girl eat. i loved her eyes they were this dark choclate brown had been totally shaped in the perfect way that fit her face i loved this happy life and was sad that i had to wake up restless and woundering if that was really true. i walked out of the conjend room of me and lissa i wrote a quick note for her o make sure she wouldn't worry about me. i then quickly left the room and went out to the common room luckily the sercurity had went on brake. i slipped through the door that i knew led to dimitris i knocked on his door he was probally still asleep and didn't want to be bothered i was just about to turn back when the door opened i turned and around and saw dimitri in his boxers. man did those boxers fit him well. The creater could have never made the best pair of boxers of him in the world. a smile crossed his face he pulled me in to a kiss my arms relaxing around him instantly we stoped and looked into each others eyes and he knew that i wasn't having trouble sleeping just that i needed to be around him we climbed into bed and i just laid on his chest i could feel the molds of his glorious 6 pack. i traced my fingers along it as he traced circles around my leg. i felt so happy that i couldn't get into trouble by slipping into a late night cuddle. it was now legal in the vampire world. my boyfriend is a gaurdian ha that was funny to say " my boyfriend is a gaurdian " i kept saying it i loved the way it sounded and that we didn't have to hide this and no one seemed to care.

" are you ok roza?"

"Yes i'm totally fine i just needed to see you"

" that's good because i want to talk.."

" your not changing your mind are you? i thought we were good everything was just starting to get good"

" no not at all roza. i love were we are i'm so happy that i wanted to ask you something"

" shoot'

" ok well you know i love you and i was thinking that i can't see a world without you so i was woundering if you would like to start a family?"

" well i've been thinking about this too. My dream was actually a little about it. i am intrested i have always wanted to start a family"

" Good because " He slid off the bed and down to one knee as if he had this all planned and contunied with the ring out it shining as soon as it was let out of its enclosed box Rosemarie Hathaway will you marry me?"

" What?" i said in complete shock i didn't know what to say

" I have been thinking about this alot and there is no other chose rose i want you with me for all of eternity and i know that our love will never be destroyed"

" Yes " i said i knew i loved dimitri i loved him so much it hurt me so bad at times and made me do stupid things and i just knew i wouldn't be able to live without him ever

" Yes? "

" Yes!" i was so happy i was crying i got down and kissed him and that's when i got the first look of my beautiful new ring. it had a thin band and it had a huge dimonid it was a mixture of and object that i've never seen before. Dimitri saw me staring at it weridly.

" i went to a magic user and he mad a mixture of out birthstones and a special grantie to symbolize hope love and desire'

" i love it it's so pretty i can't wait to show lis!"

" When do you want to have the wedding"

" i want to have it durring the summer i've always wanted a summer wedding blooming flowers and everything but will we have the money for it?"

" yes roza with the money from me and my mother your dream wedding wont become a dream anymore i give you whatever you want just as long as i see you coming down that alter and finally saying i do"

" yes i promise"

we then slipped back into bed and once again had a magical night of love making i woke up and it was the weekend and i had to go tell lis the good news. i woke to the sun shinning in my eyes my entire body up forward i see dimitri god of my life still in his sexy as hell boxers he was sitting at the table eating and reading the newspaper it was so werid to see him like that when he was so not a normal fiance who would just have dinner and read the paper. i just started laughing dimitri lookes over and smiles at me

" what's so funny Roza"

" Just that your sitting their in those tightly sexy fit boxer eating and reading the newspaper it so not you"

" i sit and read the newspaper all the time."

" yes but i don't see this often or at all"

" i gotta go it was great sleeping here but i have to tell lissa the good news"

i quickly got dressed and walked out with just my luck i caught lissa walking out of our room.

"hey"

"hey"

" where have you been ?"

" umm well i've been ar dimitri's"

" What Rose! why"

" well it's a long story that ends happily do you have time?"

" yeah i was just heading to the common room for breakfeast"

" oh yeah i'm starving"

" hmm i wounder why"

' ok time for me to explain what's been going on"

"yes"

" ok you know i've had a thing going on between me and dimitri ? well that went to a whole new level about a week ago we um well we had sex it was after i got into the fight with jesse after i saved you. well after dimitri got me off of them i went of the wall crazy. but once i was under a little bit more under control and my eyes wet with tears he told me how much he loves me. we ended up having sex. after we were lying down and alberta walked in on us he got up explained his love for me and she told him that we should go speak to kirvona.

" Wait what! you had SEX WITH DIMITRI!! "

i was so happy we were in the hall way and she wasn't that loud but the look on her face her eyes bugging out and her head growing ten times its normal sizes it was so funny i started laughing. i knew she was going to take it diffrently but i didn't think it would be this funny.

" yes now calm down so i can tell you the rest of the story and the good news"

" ok "she said taking a deep breath

" ok so we went and talked to kirvona and she said that it's ok to have this relationship since i'm 18 years old after that we spent the night together happy that we don't have to keep our secret hidden. so last night i was sleeping and i woke up to a good dream of us being togerher and having a daughter. so i went to his room and we had sex again after we did he told me he loved me and couldn't see life without me he grabbed a box got down on one knee and proposed to me '

" AHHHHH " we both screamed people in the hallway looking at us

" yea i know the ring is beautiful it both our birthstones with a special mixture in the middle "

" aww that's so romantic !"

" i know so now me and dimitri are getting married i love him so much lis i hope your happy and will be my maid of honor!?"

their was a moment of silence and then she screamed and said of course she would i was so happy i could have screamed with happiness all day i couldn't wait to start planning we contuined to walk to the common room and get food of course dimitri was already their i though he had already eaten but he probaly only went so he could see me i gave him a smile he walked over and i told him that i told.

" Congrats"

" Thanks princess"

" oh you don't have to call me princess were going to be like family now and now i'm not the only one who has to put up with rose's rage"

" haha true but i can handle it i always have" he said with a wink

" Rose when do you want to go dress shopping?"

" i don't know i want to go over the weekend i really want a strapless dress with little lace desgins that show off my curves"

i turned over and looked at dimitri he was blushing. i kissed him some people turned around and smiled i was so happy that everyone was okay with us going out but i havent told everyone i need to tell mia that were getting married ..oh shit my mother too.....

CHAPTER 2-- Dress shoping 

Telling Mia wasn't so bad. She freaked out. Watching her eyes bug out was so funny if i was still her enemey i would have cracked a joke about how her eyes look as big as those baby dolls like betty wee wee. But once her shock got over me Lis and mia all screamed which got us some glares but who cares. I was so happy it seemed like i had a glow for the lasst couple of days. I was ready for the longest week to end with all my excitement it just made it all the much longer. but the week was finally over and i could finally travel to the huge mall i could't wait to go to nordstrom they had a new wedding dress selection.


	3. Suprise I'm Having a Baby!

I woke up early around 5 am I wasn't sure what it was but something just made me get up and I got this instincts to get up and run to the bathroom. I was staying with Dimitri that night. I was in the bathroom puking my guts out wondering if I had anything new or bad that I didn't remember I'd eaten. I thought I t was just me being nervous about the wedding I went back to sleep and woke up again an hour later. I felt way worse then I felt before. I ran to the bathroom and once again threw up. I thought back to what I ate again and thought no I had everything normal that I usually eat. Then I thought I'm not nervous about the wedding I'm excited happy can't wait ecstatic! Then it all came rushing into me. I was late …. Dimitri had to choose that moment to wake up and walk into the bathroom

"Roza are you ok "

I couldn't say anything I stood there frozen holding on to my stomach. The world crashing down on me it had been about two weeks since my period so I had to be about two weeks pregnant it had to be I didn't know it was possible. I was shadow kissed!

"I'm shadow kissed" the words had slipped out just as it had went through my head

"What?"

"Umm Dimitri we need to talk"

"What about? Roza are you ok?"

"I'm fine its actually good news … it depends on how you look at it"

"Roza would you please tell me"

"Well I think I'm pregnant"

There was complete silence he didn't say anything which felt like hours then he finally started laughing

"What's so funny?"

"I'm happy its happy laughing were having a baby!"

"I know that is a shock to me I think we should go to Dr. Osler"

"Ok first thing when the office opens"

"Sounds good I'm tired let's get to sleep"

"Sounds good to me I'd sleep anywhere with you Roza I love you and our baby"

"Love you too"

We woke up the next morning and we walked over to I was so anxious to know if I was pregnant and if I was going to be ok I was so worried about myself and the baby


	4. Graduation Day

Graduation

Graduation had finally come I was so excited. But I had one more test to go through before I could make it to graduation day. It was the day I waited for since I was in pre – k. It was called the Guardian Test I had to go through the regular guardians around the school come and pretend to be Strigoi. We got a fake silver stake that was painted over a plastic shaped stake. Dimitri put me through a lot of training over the last week that I was so sore but he didn't push me to hard so that I wouldn't hurt the baby. But through the whole thing I was fine. But I was still nervous as hell to do my guardian test. I was excited but at least I got to take it with my fiancé. Weeks went by as the Test was coming and I couldn't do anything to stop it. But Friday morning came a knockin'. I was ready and in the best possible shape I could be while being pregnant.

My legs felt stronger my abs felt tighter and I was in a good mood since I had to train I was forced to sleep in my own bed but now that the day to take the test was the next morning I snuck in to Dimitri' apartment to my surprise he wasn't there so I got dressed in the sexiest clothing I could and waited when I heard the door turning and the door opened for him to see me his late night surprise. His eyes grew and a smile also grew on his face. I ran into his arms he kissed me and our hands moved all around my body his hands were at my stomach when he felt the baby move. I had almost forgotten that I was pregnant but when the baby moved it was obvious he felt it too. Things had cooled down and we talked I had started to get tired from all the training and I had a big day tomorrow. I hoped into bed with my cute little outfit on Dimitri snuggling up to me I felt like the world was mine I just hoped I could get though tomorrow.

"I love you"

"I love you too Roza"

"Together forever? No matter what?"

" Forever and more Roza our souls shall never part"

and with that we slept. I had a real good nights sleep in the arms of the man I love. I woke up bright and early. More like dark and early. Because it was still dark when I woke up being on a nocturnal schedule. I woke Dimitri up with a kiss his eyes snapping up instantly.

"Good Morning"

" Morning how long have you been up"

" a few hours"

" well what time is it?"

"It's about 6 am you have time for your paper and coffee" I said with a laugh

"Hey are you mocking me because I read the paper"

"Umm yes" I started laughing so hard after that

He got up and ran towards me as mock fighting we started training I kicked him he attempted to punch me and I blocked it.

"Roza?"

"Yes?"

"I think you're ready"

"Really?"

"Yes you can block my bunches kick really hard your skills are good and your muscles are tight roza your completely ready I trust that you will be walking up to Kirvona and taking that diploma from her hands. You will show Kirvona and the others who picked on you that you made it and that you and I together will be guarding Lissa for the rest of her life."

"Are you sure I feel so nervous I think I might puke"

"Roza are you ok it could be nerves mixed in with the pregnancy"

"I think I am going to be sick"

"Roza come on lets go to the bathroom"

We walked to the bathroom quickly. I made a dash for the toilet and once again for the 18th week in a row puked my guts out. Dimitri held on to me every time made sure I was ok and that I could get back up. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth I had to go to the kitchen and get water. I wasn't sure if it was being pregnant or if it was that fact that I was extremely nervous. But I knew one thing for sure. I didn't want any complications with my baby….


	5. The Dream Wedding

The Wedding

After my accident from graduation I was out on bed rest for two weeks. I was so bored there just sitting there in my bed for hours you would think me as a teenager or young adult would love to be sitting in my room not having to go to any classes but you were wrong me Rose Hathaway love to move around I can barely stay still during class I have so much energy I'm like a jumping bean. But I was also excited to finally get married I wasn't completely showing yet but it was kind of obvious that I was pregnant. It was so new to me being a mom I hoped my child would love me I've always said when I have a child I was going to treat him/her like they were my best friend. I was pondering about this when I heard a knock on the door I said it was open. Dimitri walked in he has been checking in on me like every hour I liked it because he didn't have to work much with me carrying his baby I got to have him sit and we'd talk about the wedding it was in a week and I have butterflies in my stomach. I was even more excited then nervous I was having fun I couldn't wait to be married women. But Dmitri's face today didn't seem very excited he looked kind of nervous I instantly sat up.

"Dimitri what's wrong"

" My mother is in town. She knows about you but she doesn't know that your pregnant"

"Oh well we could go and meet her somewhere i mean I'm off bed rest tomorrow"

" ok i'm just scared that she isn't going to be happy with me"

"i think she loves you and will be happy with the life you choose and that's with me"

it was weird that Dimitri had stressed out about his mother not liking that i was pregnant. But Dimitri's mother is his life and he told me once that he would only want to make her happy that after his father left her and he had to fight him to protect her. He didn't want to let her down. I understood why he felt o scared but this was a new part of Dimitri that i liked and enjoyed it showed that he wasn't just the god i feel in love with but he was the good natured guy that i didn't see very often. i had never met Dimitri's mom but i was sort of anxious and excited. he'd never talked much about her so i had no little hint in my mind to think of what she would look like or what her personality was but i just hoped everything would go smooth. I hoped she would like me. i hoped she would be happy. and i lastly hoped that she would be a witness to us for the wedding thinking about it i told Dimitri what i had hoped and other plans i had i couldn't wait i was getting married in a week to the greatest man in the world i loved him i had given him my virginity i had given him my heart and soul i had given him everything and every part of me i hoped so much that our baby would live in such a beautiful world. My mind was racing none stop almost like my mouth. When Dimitri said:

" Roza i don't think that's a good idea until you meet her. I think you should ask her"

" I think i will. I really want someone to be a witness at the wedding i think my mom wouldn't want to do it"

" Roza you should ask your mom or we can ask both our moms to do it"

" Can we really do that?"

" It's our wedding we can do what ever we want"

" Ok I'll ask my mom. Hey did you pick out your tux?"

" Yeah it matches the color of your dress"

" good hey do you have to go anywhere right now ?"

" no not for 2 hours theirs a guardian's meeting about how the final graduation ceremony should be why?"

" Because we could use a little alone time we have been moving around all over the place no stop talk about the wedding why don't we make some time to ... i don't know make out a little...?" i said the word seductively to let it hang their and make him want to do what i want

" Roza you know i love you but i don't think its a very good idea i mean your on bed rest and your pregnant i don't want to hurt you or anything"

" Dimitri i love you too but you know that isn't going to happen were fine they said i would be fine and could be off bed rest tomorrow why not have a little fun since you don't have to do anything for 2 hours."

before he could utter another word that would denie me i leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back and after that it was like a hunger deep inside of us had suddenly come out. we were kissing furiously for what felt like trillions of hours but was only a couple of minutes when Lissa walked in i hadn't heard the door open neither had Dimitri i guess she hadn't noticed we were there until she walked all the way around the bend to my side of the room.

" ROSE!'

" Oh um hi Lis"

" Hi enough PDA you could go into early labor"

" I'm barely showing Lisa i think your too ready to become a aunty"

" Yeah mabey so but still you should take it easy you too"

" Lisa you know i don't take things easy i was built to take things at a fast pace"

" Whatever OK we need to talk"

"OK that 's my cue to exit the room" said Dimitri as he got up and gave me a quick kiss he tried to move away before it could turn into more. man did i wish he would turn it into something more but he left me and Lissa to our talk

" Lis what's wrong"

" Oh its just me and Christan i want to take things to the next level you know"

i had already known that they had sex. The on thing i hated about being Shadow Kissed was that i could feel everything so when it was that very special night with christian. Her emotions with him were so intense that i was pulled in her body. and it took all the self control i had to pull my self back and block my emotions from hers even with the wall up i could feel a slight bit of her emotions coming through luckily it wasn't enough that i would get pulled back in and have to feel Christan's hands and the feel of his lips. So i knew she wasn't talking about sex. She had to be talking about marriage...

" Lis your not talking about marriage are you?"

" Actually i am... Rose i think i love him i want to have children with him"

" Are you abosuletly sure ?"

"Yes. It's just that i don't know how to show him that i am ready to start a family i mean he's going to court with us and i get to contuine my relationship with him which is good i just want to show him that i want to get married"

" Well the idea of you getting maried scares me but if you love him and think you want to have a family then you should talk to him about it"

" how would i bring this up to him"

" Jut be like 'i have been thinking and i want to start thinking about geting married' "

" Do you think it'll really work?"

" Well i hope so i want you to have a great wedding like i hope to have"

" Speaking of did you decide on the flower colors"

" Yeah i'm going to use purple roses it was the color of the rose dimitri gave me the day we found out i was pregnant " it was the sweatest thing and i figured if it was a girl that i would paint the nursey purple just so the baby could have some connection to her daddy

" Aww that is so sweet Rose"

" Yes i know but i have no clue what color it would be if it was a boy mabey green for the stem"

Before lissa could repond their was a knock on the doorl it was the doctor we had around the campus i guess it was 7 o'clock because the doctor had come with her little bag and all i always hated when the doctor came it made me so worried that i was in danger but no it was just a daily check if i was still in bed and if the baby was moving around ok. she walked in and sat on the side of the bed that dimitri had been on. She lifted my shirt up to my chest and put her hands on my stomach she said i was ok when she finally finished she also told me the greatest news i could hear for the entire time of bed rest i was allowed to get off today she said since i had been sticking to be on bed rest that they would let me off i was so happy i wanted to scream.

* * *

It was the day ater dimitri talked to me about his mother which happened to be on a friday and our wedding was on thursday. We were sitting in the academy common room waiting for his mother to come my hands were shaking so much Dimitri had tto hold them so i would stop. But i didn't mind any exuse to have dimitri touch me. the door swung open and in came a women farely skinny long dark hair and choclate brown eyes like dimitri just by looking at the eyes you could tell that they were realted her skin was just as almond colored as dimitri with a slight tan. She looked so pretty it shocked me. the way she moved was like a soft silohete dancing around calmly i couldnt belive it. But i could tell that her and dimitri had more in common then their eyes it was the way her face looked she had the same hard structure but it fit more to her womanly body. it was a shock to me that she had a scar down her neck i whispered to Dimitri what's that scar on her neck. the only word he said is the only word that froze me to the bone "Father"

she finally sat down the only thing i could do was smile she smiled back at me then said " Hi rosemarie"

she said my name so beautifly that i jumped at my full name "hi"i didn't know what to call her i was in to much shock

"Ah my Dimka! how are you honey"

they spoke in russian for a few mintues gesturing to me i hoped it wasn't anything bad i really wanted her to like me it wasnt till she said my name that i tuned back into the conversation.

" rose welcome to the family i understand that you are pregnant and i invite you into my arms and family i love you already please let me see your stomach"

" i'm not showing much yet but i am starting to get the appetite"

"oh dear you'll be fine. but being how skinny you are dear you wont have to worry about your weight"

" Thanks" i said while she cupped my face with her slender long hands while i smiled at her

"Dimka are you ready for the wedding "

" Yes ma im ready rose is the woman for me"

"aw love you too"

the rest of the evening went by pretty fast. We talked more about me and the baby and then the subject of a house came up we hadn't thought about it i wasn't even sure how many rooms or how we were going to decorated the baby's room we also talked about my doctor's appointment she wanted to make sure i was taking things easy with the baby and that i and the baby was ok she even insisted that she go to tomrow's doctor appointment i was happy my entire family was going to be there i was totally excitied for this wedding i couldn't belive it was on thursday two days away i was more nervous than i though i would be.


	6. Here Comes Baby

Here Comes Baby

Dimitri carried across the thresh hold taking me directly to the bed. My lips found his as his hands found the back of my dress ripping it off my body my underwear only left it was his turn to strip…

(Black out)

I woke up feeling so happy I was finally married to the man I loved. As soon as I had moved an inch I could feel Dimitri's arm come around and hug my stomach I snuggled in closer wanting ever inch of him molded into me I knew I would be happy forever.

"Good morning Ms. Belikov"

"Good morning Mr. Belikov " I said a smile coming around my face


	7. My Complete Family

I woke up in a lot of pain. You watch a lot of shows when people give birth and they show how happy the family is and how cute the baby is but they fail to mention that your in a lot of pain. I wanted to see my babies I hoped they were ok. I felt a hand moving on my arm my eyes opened and I realized it was Dimitri you could see relief on his face


End file.
